Collide
by ImagineAsian101
Summary: What happens when two very different groups of people, one Egyptian and one Greek-Roman, collide? -ONESHOT-


**A/N: Alright! Hi there. :D This story is just a one-shot on how I pictured the characters, from Rick Riordan's three amazing series, to meet! I haven't read Serpent's Shadow yet, so let's just say this happens after Throne of Fire. And, also, let's assume Annabeth is the 7th person in the prophecy of seven. xD**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all!**

* * *

**Collide  
**

* * *

"Percy! Run faster! The chimera's getting away, seaweed brain!" snapped Annabeth as her and the rest of the gang chased after the monster through the New York train station.

They were all on their quest to get to the Doors of Death, but got sidetracked along the way.

"Don't worry, I'm a few steps ahead of you," grinned Percy. "Jason! Now!"

Jason Grace, with the help of Leo Valdez and Piper McLean, yanked the lever that controlled an empty train car, bringing it to life. It charged straight at the chimera that was right in the middle of the tracks.

Percy cringed as he heard the roar and the hiss of the monster, before it turned into dust. Whoops and cheers filled the empty train stop.

"Wait! Did you say that train car was empty? I'm thinking otherwise, guys," Hazel Levesque pointed at the silhouettes of two people grunting, slicing, and dicing at a larger shadow inside the train. There were glowing lights that looked like something Hazel had seen from Egyptian mythology. Hieroglyphics maybe?

"Let's go help them, then!" Piper said, about to charge into the car.

Percy raised an eyebrow and took out riptide. "Wait. I think these teens are fighting their own battle. Just watch."

* * *

Nekhbet seethed with rage as Carter Kane swiped at her vulture body with his sword. He'd thought that he could have one normal day with Sadie after last weeks events with Apophis and Ra. But, no. He couldn't even have that. Instead, he and Sadie had been chased by the God, all the way into an empty train car.

"You seem so weak," hissed the vulture goddess. "You're not worthy of us Gods. I do not trust you magicians with our fate. Apophis will kill you."

"Shut. Up!" growled Sadie. "I thought I already dealt with you! But if I have to destroy you again, then, oh well! _Ha-ri!_"

The spell that brought silences. Nekhbet opened her mouth- er, beak- but no sound came out.

"Finally. Peace and quiet," Sadie grinned with relief.

"We're not done yet, sis." Carter lunged at Nekhbet with his sword, but she silently squawked and flew out of the way. The vulture momentarily glowed before turning back to Sadie and her brother.

"No silencing spell can work on Gods for long. Agh, not worth my time. I'll be back," Nekhbet sweetly snarled before vanishing to the Duat.

The Kane siblings high-fived. "And you didn't even have to use a battle avatar this time! Mr. Wikipedia is improving," teased Sadie.

Carter's smile faded when he looked out the train window. There were seven teens his age just staring at them from the outside. Wait, what? They couldn't see them, could they? They were mortals! They were oblivious to magic. Sadie saw them, too, and together, they slid open the train door.

* * *

Percy and his group of demigods backed up as the two teens came out of the train car. Whatever they were fighting had just disappeared. It looked like a vulture. Weird.

"Who are you?" Frank asked simply.

"We should be asking you the same thing. D-Did you see all of that?" the dark-skinned boy gestured at the train.

"Which part? The fighting or the vulture thing?" Annabeth replied skeptically.

"Wait. If you saw all of that, I think I know what you guys are," said the younger blonde girl by his side. "Have you dealt with monsters lately? Have you seen any Gods? Are you able to read hieroglyphics naturally, or are Egyptian artifacts _calling_ to you?"

The demigods blinked. "It's a yes for the first couple, but you lost me at the last two questions," a confused Leo answered.

"What do you _think _we are?" Jason asked.

"Egyptian magicians! Like us! Oh, I'm Sadie, by the way. What you saw was the Egyptian vulture goddess, Nekhbet. Annoying little bird," replied Sadie. "I was using hieroglyphic magic and my brother over there, Carter, was using his Egyptian sword."

Percy blinked. "No, uh, sorry. We're demigods. Greek and Roman demigods. For all of us, one of our parents is a Roman or Greek God. You know, Zeus, Aphrodite, Pluto, Mars. That kind of thing. We're half-bloods."

"Hm. Amos _did _say that there were different types of mythology. Different Gods. Different beliefs," Carter shrugged.

"So, let me get this straight," Hazel spoke up. "My friends are of Greek and Roman descent. And you two are of...Egyptian?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Me and my bro's bloodline dates back to ancient Egyptian pharaohs," grinned Sadie. "So, what do you... demigods do?"

Jason and Percy introduced themselves and the others, and also told them who their parents were, before answering.

"Basically, we're on a quest to save the world from Gaea, this evil giant who's practically the mother of Earth. We've got this big prophecy going on that involves the fate of everyone, probably including you two. We're looking for the Doors of Death. Ever heard of that?"

Carter and Sadie shook their heads no, but the boy had a twisted grin on his face. "Funny coincidence. My sister, me, and the rest of our trainees are saving the world, too. Not from a giant, but from Apophis, this snake that's the Lord of Chaos. You do _not _want to mess with him."

After a few more minutes of explaining their separate missions the two groups parted ways.

"Nice meeting you, sons and daughters of the Greek and Roman Gods. I don't have them memorized, but I think one of the Greek ones is named Aphrodite," smiled Sadie.

"That's my mom," Piper said with a nonchalant grin.

"Nice meeting you, Carter and Sadie Kane. Egyptian magicians. Huh. I bet it's cool to have those ancient powers. Controlling water, horses, and everything Poseidon can get a bit boring," joked Percy.

"And, uh, good luck, you guys. Hopefully, all of us can save the world, just in different ways," Carter said with a friendly wave, before the Greek-Roman demigods and Egyptian magicians separated.


End file.
